Meteor Garden, 流星花園
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: Sunako, a working-class girl, attends an elite escalator school Mori High. Populated by children and older youths from rich, high-society families. She is the "weed" of the school, surrounded by the rich kids and F4. KyoheiXSunako


**Meteor Garden**

**By: Ladey Heartly**

* * *

**Summary: Sunako Nakahara, a working-class girl, attends an elite escalator school Mori High. Populated by children and older youths from rich, high-society families. She is the "weed" of the school, surrounded by all the rich kids, including the" Flower Four"**

* * *

**Note:Hahaha My first Wall flower fan fic so be gentle to me! XD**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Yamato Nadeshiko: Shichi Henge or The Wall flower. if i did Kyohei-kun and Yuki is mine!**

* * *

**Chapter 01: THE BEGINNING**

**

* * *

**

**The F4 Consists of the sons of four of the richest and most influential  
families in the country that **

**Attend Mori High School, the most prestigious school in whole Japan,"  
Grace said as she rolled her eyes. **

**The F4 walked their way into the big lobby of the school. **

**Girls at the sidelines squealed and giggled as they gawked at the boys.**

**Ranmaru Mori **is arguably the kindest and most mature member of F4. His  
family is very powerful in Japan. He keeps his cool and rarely loses his  
temper, although he is one of the group's two playboys. He tends to go after  
older women. He is also the only F4 member who only uses cash.

And plus he is the heir of the most feared mafia leader in whole Japan.

**Yukinojo Toyama** is another member of F4. Yuki is quiet and very interested intea ceremony, which is his family's business. For the most part, he and Yuki usually work to keep the peace within the group and follow in the  
footsteps of their so-called leader, that bastard…

**Takenaga Oda** , the violist, is Kyohei's best friend. He is generally quiet and  
apathetic and he never talks to anyone except his friends in the F4. To me,  
his character seems a bit complex but…I still like him more than the three  
other boys in F4.

And last, but not least, is the most arrogant, hot-headed and insolent. The  
worst bully of them all...and the biggest bastard.

**Kyohei Takano **is the leader of the F4. He is my worst enemy because he gave  
me a red card and he randomly bullies innocent students. He is the heir to  
Takano Enterprises and his family is extremely rich. They own various housesaround the world, including an actual island, a house in Canada and a house in New York where his parents live most of the year.

* * *

"Talk about Rich, huh," Sakura said innocently cupping her chin.

"Yeah. They are the BIGGEST PIG-HEADED BULLIES I HAVE EVER SEEN!" Sunako said as she blurted her anger to Sakurako Sanjou, her first friend since she started school at Mori High

"You talk as if they were your life-long enemies Sunako-chan," Sakurako said as she giggled lightly.

"Yep, because I HATE BULLIES! They act as if they're gods in this school." Sunako exclaimed piping up her fist in the air

"Don't worry. One more year and we will have graduated and poof! NO F4!  
Right Sunako? Sakurako said raising her eye brows

"Yea you're right Sakurako. Um...you want some ice cream?" Sunako asked her friend.

Sakurako nodded "Um...ok…my treat."

Sunako shook her head in disapproval "No. My treat this time, ok?" Sunako said as she winked at her so-called  
friend.

"Ok..."

* * *

Meanwhile:

The F4 is taking a walk across the grounds of Mori High.

"Where is Takenaga?" Kyohei asked as he walked with his two playboy friends.

"Well, he's probably in his own little world right now." Yuki said  
apathetically.

"His phone is off. I can't contact him." Ranmaru said as he motioned to his  
cell phone inside his pocket.

"Never mind." Kyohei said uncaringly.

"So, what will you doing during summer vacation?" Sakurako said as she walked  
backwards without looking where she was going.

"Sakurako sto— ," Sunako said as she tried to stop Sakurako but its too late

"What is it Sunako-chan?" Sakurako asked turned to her front. Then…'bump'.

She spilled her ice cream all over Kyohei's elegant coat.

"Ah jeez," Ranmaru said under his breath putting his arms across his chest.

"…Well that was cold," Kyohei said as he glared down at the girl in front of him

_"This definitely means trouble..." _

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I-I'll buy you a new coat!" Sakurako stammered  
as she averted her eyes from the frightening boy.

"Are you serious? You know, this coat was made by Armani especially for me and you ruined it!" Kyohei shouted at the intimidated girl.

Sunako clenched her fists.

"Your money is not enough. Do you even know who you are dealing with?"  
Kyohei said arrogantly.

"I'm really sorry! I-"

"You should prepare yourself. Because tomorrow, you're dead!" Kyohei said  
ominously.

Yukinojo gave a wide grin and thumbs down. The boys then turned around and began to leave.

"Hey...wait!" Sunako shouted all of the sudden as she step forward with her amethyst eyes burned in fury.

Kyohei turned too looked back at the raven-haired-girl standing beside the brunette "What?" Kyohei said raising his eye brows arrogantly approach the two girls arrogantly.

"She said she was sorry...isn't that enough?!" Sunako said as she stepped  
closer to the handsome lad.

"W-What did you just say?" Kyohei is amused. **No** one had ever talked to him like that before.

"This girl is just asking for trouble..." Ranmaru said under his breath.

"How troublesome..." Yuki muttered under his breath

"She said sorry already. Isn't that enough for you? Even your coat is  
made by Armani, Its still just a stupid coat! I'm sure you have more than enough money to  
get another one." Sunako said bravely she's so surprise that she did not stammer because if she is this bright creature can tell that she is scared of him. Kyohei is really intimidating

Kyohei just stared at the girl for a moment in shock before he regained his  
composure and stepped closer to her.

"Well now…you're pretty brave, standing up for your friend like that.  
Let's see if your friend here will do the same for you." Kyohei said smirking then  
he cupped Sunako's chin in his hand.

"Let go of me you jerk!" Sunako yelled as she shoved Kyohei off of her.

Yuki and Ranmaru just watched the situation unfold from the sidelines,  
both of them looking quite amused trying to contained their laughs.

Kyohei lost his balance, fell backwards onto the floor and glared up at the commoner girl, who was glaring back at him just as hard. He quickly stood back up,  
brushed off his clothes and walked angrily up to Kyohei , standing about four  
inches from her face.

"What do you think you're doing commoner?!" Kyohei shouted attracting the other student's attention that's looking at the scene with scared look on their faces.

"Don't look down on us! You don't even earn the money you have so just  
back off, you spoiled rich kid! Don't underestimate us!" Sunako shouted at  
Kyohei.

Kyohei glared at her. "You better remember this; you're going to  
regret it."

"Just bring it on..." Sunako retorted.

"You just wait and see..." Kyohei smirked as he walked away. "Let's go  
guys."

Ranmaru and Yuki just follow Kyohei's lead.

The two girls stood there in silence until Sakurako ran away with her hands  
covering her face.

"Hey wait Sakurako!" Sunako shouted after her. But Sakurako was already gone.

Sunako stood there for a moment as the realization of what she had just done  
sank into her.

"Oh my god what I have done? I'd just punched the leader of F4! I'll be dead tomorrow! … But no I won't give  
into them! I am Nakahara Sunako and I never back down!"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

***What do you think guys? **

**hmm...**


End file.
